1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for coordinating UV/VIS spectrophotometer absorbency values of a chromatography eluate stream containing antimicrobial constituents with bioautograph test results against a plurality of test organisms. Specifically, the instant invention provides an apparatus to split a chromatography eluate stream into a plurality of smaller streams of essentially equivalent volumes which are absorbed on absorbent material and then evaluated individually against a specific test organism in a bioautograph test to simultaneously provide a profile concerning the antimicrobial activity of the eluate against a multitude of test organisms.
2. Prior Art
Absorbency values from UV/VIS spectrophotometer analyses have been obtained for many years. Continuous recording of absorbency values by a monitor connected to the spectrophotometer has been practiced for a long time. The continuous analysis of a flowing stream has been a part of the technology for decades.
In the past the practice has been to cut out a portion of a continuous stream flowing through a UV/VIS spectrophotometer wherein an absorbency value of apparent significance has been indicated. That spot sample would then be analyzed against a series of test organisms by bioautograph processes.
Such a procedure is cumbersome and requires constant monitoring to determine when to take the sample contemporaneously with the spectrophotometer indication of a significant absorbency value.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus adapted to continuously record the UV/VIS spectrophotometer absorbency values of a continuous stream of chromatography eluate containing antimicrobial constituents and further adapted to divide such an eluate stream into a plurality of eluate streams for coordination with the bioautograph test results of the latter streams against test organisms, and to accomplish such coordination without the need for continuous visual monitoring of the absorbency values of the eluate stream.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for using such an apparatus in conjunction with bioautograph tests for effectively and rapidly determining the antimicrobial activity of all of an eluate stream containing antimicrobial constituents.